His Brighter Side
by Sakura no Yume
Summary: A cherry blossom blooms, and darkness has a light. SasuSaku, lemon. [Ch.1 is not really lemon though. Future ones will be.]And sorry for overuse of he and she as opposed to using their names.
1. His Brighter Side

**His Brighter Side  
**_- By Sakura no Yume at FanFiction . net-_

* * *

"Sakura."  
Sakura turned around.

She'd just noticed how beautiful the landscape was! And how the moon shone!

She was in a flower garden, surrounded by pretty flowers and…

"S…Sasuke-kun! How are you?" she gushed, trying to make herself look as cute as possible.

"Sakura…I need to tell you something."  
"Sure…okay." Inside, she was screaming! _The_ Sasuke wanted to tell her something!

He started walking, then looked back as if to beckon her to follow.

She ran to catch up with him, and starting walking alongside.  
"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"  
A pause. He'd stopped walking.

"It's…secret. Just…follow me first."  
He started again.  
"O…okay…"

_A secret? What could he be hiding? _Sakura kept following him, and had no idea where they were going.

A while later, they were in another garden, only they were behind a few trees that could barely be seen in the night.

Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable - unnerved by how on the way he never spoke, no matter how many times she asked him to.

"Well…Sasuke-kun? It's getting kind of late so.."  
"I love you, Sakura."

"Sas-Sasuke-kun…"

_Wait a minute…_

"Are you trying to mock me?"  
He gave her a stern look.

She could tell he was serious.

"Sasuke-kun…I…I love you too! I love you so much! More than you could ever know!" she yelled, bursting into tears.

Finally, she was pacified by a kiss.

When they broke away, she was in too much of a shock to cry, or even say anything.

"Don't cry."

He immediately kissed her again, but this time with more passion. She joined in, grasping his shoulders and even extending her tongue.

She felt the remains of shy, little Sakura fading away.

He pushed into her mouth, then pushed her down onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura moaned, desperate for more.

He bent down, and whispered "Take them off."

* * *

Well, that's it for now . Dunno if I did a good job on this or not.

…it IS my first fan fiction after all.

© Sakura no Yume


	2. Just Getting Started

**His Brighter Side**

_- By Sakura no Yume at FanFiction . net -_

"Take wha…?"  
Sakura then blushed, looking down meekly at her clothes.

Sasuke noticed her hesitation, then started kissing her again, this time sliding his hands up her back and fiddling with her bra strap.

"Oh, you can't do it.." She smiled mischieviously.

She felt her own back up, past his smooth hands, and undid the strap at last.

The bra fell to the floor, but it didn't stop there.

She went crazy, taking off everything she had, as quickly as possible.

She was now naked.

"Sasuke-kun…it's your turn."

He couldn't help but notice her breasts.

They weren't really that big, but heck, they looked nice..

"Sasuke-kun! You pervert!" she giggled.

He smirked and went as far as she went.

He lay down, and Sakura immediately crawled on top of him.

He could feel the heat of her body and the heaviness of her breath. It was as if she was going to collapse on him.

Then Sakura took the initiative and started bobbing up and down on his member, moaning each time she did.

Sasuke felt the warmth on his groin, and was starting to thrust to her rhythm.

He started to explore her breasts with his hand, carefully caressing them and making her moan more.

He rubbed the nipple and started thrusting harder. He was really getting into it.

She moaned harder every time, and felt the best feeling she'd ever felt.

And it was with him.

Her first, and only love.

* * *

This chapter's kinda short, lol, sorry. But the next chapter'll be better! Hopefully!

© Sakura no Yume


	3. Heat

**His Brighter Side**

_- By Sakura no Yume at FanFiction . net -

* * *

_

A/N: The past two chapters have been pretty boring, eh? No action.  
So...here's my attempt to bring more.

* * *

Sakura, although nowhere near climaxing, slid off Sasuke and waited for him to come on top of her.

When he did, her legs were too close together so he spread them apart with warm hands. The hands then wove their way around her thigh and into her clit.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"Sasuke-kun…I…want you…"

He responded by inching closer and cupping her breast with one hand and continuing to stroke her clit with the other.

She let out a deep, big moan.

She was really enjoying this, and his presence; she eagerly awaited his next move.

"..have me…I'm all yours.."

He gave her a smile – a small one, but a smile no less – and he kissed her. Again.  
Just a one-trick pony, eh? I'm going to make you do more than kiss me.

She broke away with a smile, bigger and more mischievous than his, and pushed him down, flat on the floor and headed south.

She wasn't really sure about how to do this, but she was in a fit of passion and had no time for any thoughts.

She started by licking his groin, and stroking it with her hand.

He gasped, then ruffled her hair while she kept licking, arousing him into another dimension.

His chest heaved, he dug his fingers into the grass, while she just kept going, teasing him with every lick.

* * *

Ah, pretty short and boring again.  
Fuck it.

But more chapters will come...and hopefully they will be better than these pieces of crap..

© Sakura no Yume


End file.
